This invention relates to a construction set and, in particular, to a construction set having struts and joint elements interconnected by clip fasteners.
Construction sets for constructing three-dimensional geometrical configurations, molecular models, display structures, furniture, toys, buildings and bridges, and other assemblies by means of joint elements and interconnected struts are legion in the prior art. Such a set is shown for example in Lullo U.S. Pat. No. 2,799,118. However, the prior art construction sets are limited in the type or types of geometrical shapes that can be constructed from them. For example, Lullo utilizes a six-sided element and thus is limited, in arranging his struts, to three mutually perpendicular planes. While Frye, U.S. Pat. No. 2,780,484 does disclose a joint element having diagonal planes as well, the element is still limited in that it only provides 14 or 18 faces. Thus, shapes such as a regular tetrahedron and the Great Pyramid cannot be formed.